Many aircraft-mounted devices use either a 115VAC power bus or a 28VDC power bus, but not both. These devices include computers, display panels, communications equipment, control panels, sensors and the like. As is known to those skilled in the art, each such device includes a power supply that connects to one of the two aircraft power buses. The power supply in each such device then provides that device with one or more system voltages to power components such as fans, integrated circuit chips, indicators, transmitters, etc. within that device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,596 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,325 disclose an aircraft power supply which takes in a single-phase AC voltage and a DC voltage, and outputs a three-phase AC voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,187 discloses an aircraft power supply which senses whether the voltage is an aircraft AC voltage or an aircraft DC voltage and outputs a DC voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,267 discloses an aircraft power supply which takes the regularly available 400 Hz 115 VAC power and converts into a DC voltage for use by passengers, e.g., 12 or 24 VDC. The power supply also converts 400 Hz AC to 60 Hz AC, and shapes the waveform.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,944 discloses an aircraft power supply having both AC and DC power source inputs to supply a variety of output voltages.
However, none of the above power supplies employ circuitry to correct the power factor and reduce harmonic distortion of a rectified AC current.